Sticky Savannah
- |difficulty = Medium }} Sticky Savannah 'is the thirty-seventh episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Seven. This episode was released on March 19, 2014. The champion title for this episode is '''Donut Doctor. The name of this episode used to be Sticky Savanna, but was renamed to the American spelling on April 2, 2014. Story Before episode: Suzy the Giraffe is depressed because she has lost all of her spots. After episode: Tiffi paints pink stripes on the giraffe. Suzy thanks Tiffi, but a little hesitantly. For the link of the cutscene video, click here New things *Conveyer belt ( ) A row with a conveyor belt in it will have arrows pointing along one direction. The candies in that row will move a space in the direction of the arrow at the end of every move, sometimes triggering new cascades. Levels * Easiest levels: Level 532 and Level 542 *Hardest level: Level 539 Sticky Savannah contains levels 531 to 545. This episode finally breaks the trend of having no new elements, since it introduces a new element called Conveyor Belt. This episode still continues the trend of no timed levels ( ). It also still continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels. But it breaks the trend to have 5-6 ingredient levels per episode. There are only 4. This episode is actually fairly easy. Some of the easy levels are 532, 542 and 544, but it has a few medium-hard levels like 533, 535, 543, and two harder levels, 534 and 539. This episode is a lot easier than the previous episode, Sour Salon. This episode has 9 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , and 2 candy order levels . Gallery/Directory I cannot believe it. My life is over!.png|I cannot believe it... my life is over! What is the matter, giraffe.png|What is the matter? My beautiful spots have fallen off!.png|My beautiful spots have fallen off! Giraffe_after.jpg Level_531(2).jpg|Level 531 - |link=Level 531 Level_532.jpg|Level 532 - |link=Level 532 Level_533.jpg|Level 533 - |link=Level 533 Untitled.jpg|Level 534 - |link=Level 534 Level_535.jpg|Level 535 - |link=Level 535 Level_536.jpg|Level 536 - |link=Level 536 Level_537.jpg|Level 537 - |link=Level 537 Level_538.jpg|Level 538 - |link=Level 538 Level_539.jpg|Level 539 - |link=Level 539 Level_540.jpg|Level 540 - |link=Level 540 Level_541.jpg|Level 541 - |link=Level 541 542.png|Level 542 - |link=Level 542 Level_543.jpg|Level 543 - |link=Level 543 Level_544.jpg|Level 544 - |link=Level 544 Level_545.jpg|Level 545 - |link=Level 545 20140327_stickysavanna.jpg|Facebook Version Trivia *This episode was released on the same date as Cotton Carnival in Dreamworld. *This episode has alliteration. *This episode has 9 Jelly levels, the most of any reality episode along with Easter Bunny Hills. *Along with Ice Cream Caves, this episode has the second least number of candy order levels (Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea have only one). *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode finally breaks the trend of no new elements introduced. The conveyor belt is the first new element since Level 411. *This episode is the second episode in the row to have its first and last name in which it starts with the same "S" Letter "Sour Salon", "Sticky Savannah", and "Sweet Surprise". The first that happened was with 2 episodes, but with the letter C: Cupcake Circus and Caramel Cove. *Like the previous 4 episodes, there are no toffee tornadoes. *This is also the 4th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-colored level, Level 545. *All of the levels in this episode have conveyor belts. *This episode does not have any levels with cake bombs. *Just like the episode Licorice Tower, its episode name had been changed to American spelling. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014